


The Biology Exam

by arianddan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M, biology student baz, simon is distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Penny is revising with Baz.Simon is just there.





	1. Malaria

Simon picked up Baz's textbook.  
"Malaria is spread only by female mosquitoes? That's so heteronormative!"  
"Why?" asked Baz, eyebrows arched.  
"Well, I'd much prefer a male bloodsucker to suck me off."


	2. Kala-Azar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is revising with Baz.  
> Simon is just there.

"What do you want to do tonight?"  
"What causes Kala-Azar?"  
Simon and Penny respectively asked simultaneously.  
"Leishmania. I think that answers both questions."


End file.
